


won't you torture someone else's sleep?

by electrosad



Category: Scott Pilgrim (Comics), Scott Pilgrim - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, scott probably has trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrosad/pseuds/electrosad
Summary: scott has a nightmare,his girlfriend is there to help . what else do you want from me
Relationships: Ramona Flowers/Scott Pilgrim
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	won't you torture someone else's sleep?

Scott felt groggy. He shook his head.  
Everything seemed slow. 

Scott put his hand to his chest. It was numb,but when he took his hand away it was covered in blood. He wiped it off on his jeans,he couldn't look at it. It made him sick.

His head was all muddled,and his shoulders were...heavy. Very heavy- there was something on them. His hands flew to his neck- a collar. There was a metal collar on his neck. Why the hell was there-

"Scott?" He looked up. Ramona. Pink hair,like when they first met. And behind her…was Gideon.

Scott tried to yell out some attempt of an insult at Gideon,but his voice was caught in his throat. He couldn't talk. He couldn't make any noise. He didn't have enough energy to stand up.

"Sorry it has to be like this,Scott." Ramona crossed her arms,staring at the ground. She seemed dazed. Scott wanted to help,he had to help her,he couldn't let Gideon hurt her again.

Gideon opened his mouth. Scott couldn't make out anything,it was just static,repeating again and again. It hurt his head,made it feel like it was melting,he couldn't process anything.

What he could process was Gideon lifting his sword,swinging it down and-

Scott jolted in bed. He was crying. Not hard,but he was. He touched his chest,right in the middle. Still just a scar. Not bleeding. Ramona- hair purple and faded into pink, like it was supposed to be- was next to him,now also awake. He sniffled and wiped his eyes. 

"Are you okay?" Ramona sat up. 

He took a second to breathe.

"I'm fine,Rammy. Don't worry about it." He knew she'd worry about it anyways,but an attempt was worth it. She grabbed his hand,gently.

"Bad dream?" 

He leaned her head on her shoulder. "Mhm. It was about...y'know. Him." Again. "I'm sorry for waking you up,I know it's annoying." 

She rubbed circles on his hand with her thumb. "Scott,it's okay to have nightmares and shit. I mean...you died." He cringed at that. Not a pleasant memory. "Sorry. That was...a bit blunt." 

"It's fine. You're right and all. I feel stupid for having nightmares,then I just feel stupid for feeling stupid because I shouldn't feel stupid." 

"I think that's normal, Scott. I'm not a therapist or anything,but there's gonna be a lot of feelings." Scott didn't say anything. He didn't really know what he should say.  
"Do you think you're gonna be able to go back to sleep?" 

"Mh. I don't think so." He sighed. "Not right now. You can go back to sleep though. It's better just...knowing you're here. With me. Safe."

"I don't mind staying up." 

"I don't wanna bother you. You should go back to sleep." 

Ramona shifted,sitting up in bed. "You aren't bothering me. We don't have work or anything,I'm not losing any important sleep.  
I'll… make something. Can you eat right now?"

Scott pulled up the covers,curling up. "I can always eat. I don't think I can't not eat ever." 

"Eggs sound good?" Ramona pet his hair for a second.

"Scrambled. If you don't mind makin' them." 

"I'm offering,I obviously don't."

"Yeah,yeah. Sorry." He wrapped one arm around Ramona. "Could you...stay in bed,actually? Just for a bit?" 

"Sure.  
...You wanna tell me about your dream?  
You don't have to."

"It was…" He groaned. "Gideon. Again. And you were...with him. I think he got into your head again. In the dream. That shouldn't bother me,because I know you wouldn't do that. 

Right?"

Ramona frowned. "Of course I wouldn't. I hate him way too much,and love you too much."

"Yeah. Duh,I know you wouldn't. I'm sorry for asking." 

"Scott...you don't have to apologize for having nightmares or being paranoid.You apologize a lot."

"I know. I did a lot of stuff that I didn't apologize for and now I think I gotta or something. To make up for it,I guess."

"I get it,I think." She clicked her tongue. "You want those eggs now?" 

Scott made a weird 'mlegh' noise. "I wanna eat,but I also wanna lay in bed with you forever." 

"That doesn't sound that bad,honestly. Too bad we can't stay in bed forever." 

"Ehhhhhh life sucks. I'm hungry."

"The two constants in life." 

"...Can we get donuts instead?" 

"We don't have donuts,Scott."

"Late night walk!" He sat up,stretching his back. "Early morning walk?" 

"It's five. You're insane." Scott gave her a little look,like, _does that mean no?_ "Early morning walk." 

Scott flapped his hands. "EARLY MORNING WALK!!" 

"It's gonna be so fucking cold,you better be glad I love you. And that we have subspace. I would not go otherwise.

And I'm getting dressed first."

"I'm not changing."

"Of course."

And,so,they got five am donuts. Ramona unintentionally gave the poor employee a death glare for the entire two minutes they were there.

"Once again,be glad I love you." Ramona put the donut box on their table. "I'm up at almost six so you could have donuts." 

"So _we_ could have donuts!"

"whatEVER! These are so your donuts." she laughed.

"ANYWAYS! Thank you for them. I love you."

"Love you too. You owe me."

**Author's Note:**

> I STARTED THIS LIKE,,, IN AUGUST ive been working at it very slowly. anyways (projects my trauma onto scott pilgrim continually


End file.
